Tohru's A Gang Leader
by BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf
Summary: Tohru's actually not so innocent and naive. She's the gang leader of Bloody Love! It's a gang filled with dangerous people and some even have powers. Even if they have powers no one can defeat Tohru. Read and see the Sohma's find out about her secret and Haru and Tohru find their feeling for each other. T for violence and maybe cursing. Haru X Tohru.
1. Chapter 1 Tohru's Friends

**TohruXHaru sorry to all the Kyo and Yuki fans. Enjoy!**

* * *

Tohru's POV

I awoke from the rays of sun entering my room and hitting my eyes. I always was a light sleeper but it's okay since it helps a lot. Anyway I get out of the bed and stretch my arms in the air. I looked at the clock and it was 5:05 wow the sun rose early today! I than started doing some exercises like a thumb push-up, upside-down curl ups from a bar on the ceiling and so on and so forth. I stopped after an hour and took a shower. After the shower I put on my school uniform and went down stairs to make breakfast. I went straight to the kitchen and started preparing omelets for me and the Sohma's. I knew Kyo would come first from his daily exercise and put the milk on the table in the living room. I made a rule that clearly forbids everyone from entering the kitchen while I'm cooking because one I don't want them to get hurt and I also don't want them to find out my secret. I can get pretty dangerous in the kitchen. Just as I foretold the front door opened and Kyo walked in and chugged down the milk.

I knew Shigure and Yuki would come down soon so I set up the table. Kyo sat down and soon enough Yuki walks in the room with his 'bug off' aura and Shigure comes in with his cheerful smile as usual. Shigure sniffs the air and sees the food and said, "Ah my lovely flower cooked yet another heavenly meal." He sat down with a very happy smile. When we started eating I realized that after school I had to go somewhere. "I'm sorry but I can't walk with you guys after school. I have to go somewhere after school but don't worry I'll be okay!" I said remembering that they are over-protective about me. At this the now awake Yuki and the rest raised an eyebrow at this statement. "I don't mean to pry but where is it that you have to go Miss Honda?" Yuki questioned. "I have to go meet a friend." I said. "Can we go with you?" Kyo asked. "No no I don't want to bother you too much! And plus it's only going to be a short visit." I said lying. I knew we were going to have a 3 hour meeting but with Daiske's power it will seem like only a few minutes to the outside world.

They shook it off and just started eating their food. After we finished we put the dishes in the sink and left towards school. When we got their Uo and Kyo immediately started arguing. Hana ignored the dispute and started talking to me. "Tohru what's wrong? You electric signals seem to be hiding something." Yuki was next to me and looked at me with a curious look on his face. "N-nothing! Oh the teacher's here!" I quickly said and sat down in my seat. The teacher came in with a smirk on his lips. "Today class I will no longer be teaching you." At this everyone started talking. "In my place will be you can come in now." With that said a person I knew walked in. She had long light green hair and emerald eyes, she was wearing a white shirt with a forest on it, she was wearing white jeans with green lining and green shoes.

She turned to the class and her eyes widened when she saw me. She immediately yelled "Tohru?!" than three boys immediately went into the class I knew them too. They turned to me and did the same thing as Maria or as of now. The first boy had black hair with equally black eyes and he had a silver chain around his neck with a wolf's head and he had a black wolf with blue eyes on his shirt and he had blue jeans and black and blue shoes. The second boy was the same but had silver eyes with silver hair and a white tiger on his shirt with red eyes and had a blue chain with a tiger's head, his clothes were white and red. The third boy had light blue hair and yellow eyes with slits, he was wearing a dark blue shirt with a sword and a black knight on it, he also had black jeans with gold lining and the same thing with the shoes.

I shyly said "Hi guys." i really didn't want to see them here in school. They immediately went to my desk and hugged me. I laughed and they let go. "Nice seeing you Kura (black haired boy), Hiro (Silver haired boy), Daiske (Light blue haired boy), Maria (teacher)." They smiled at me. The whole class was shocked at this little action. I looked at them and flashed an apologetic smile. "These are my childhood friends." I said they are my childhood friends but I left out the part that they are part of my gang. Yes the nice innocent Tohru is the leader of a gang, not just any gang this gang has people with powers. Earlier I mentioned Daiske's power which can manipulate time but he has more powers.

Anyway the class was still looking at us strangely and Hiro was starting to get mad "What the hell ya looking at?!" He glared at them for a little while but Maria quickly straightened up and said "I'm Maria Kuronai and I used to live near Tohru and these boys. I will be your new teacher starting onwards and don't take me lightly because well I'll let the others tell you that. These boys are going to be your new classmates. Please Introduce yourselves." Maria said while gesturing to them. They went to the front of the class and started to introduce themselves Kura went first "Yo I'm Kura Suskini. If you mess with me or my friends you won't see the daylight again." He said with a smirk. Hiro went next "I'm Hiro Watara. Same thing with Kura but worse. Just don't get on my bad side." Hiro glared at the class making sure they got the message. Daiske went next "I'm Daiske Junai. I'm much friendlier than the rest and more dangerous so be careful. Don't ever wake me from my naps. *Yawns*" And with that Daiske went to the seat behind me and went to sleep. The others soon took their seats near me like Daiske.

"Okay I leave them in your care." Than the teacher left to do whatever it is that he does in his vacation I'm guessing. After that the bell rang and we I went over to Daiske to wake him up. Everyone was worried about me because of what he said earlier but I just ignored them. I shook him a little but he didn't budge. Kura just kicked him hard. Daiske immediately shot up like a bullet and punched Kura in the ribs. They both had menacing (to everyone but me) auras. Hiro and Maria were about to strangle them but I simply said, "If you don't stop I'll personally give out your punishments." in a low voice so only they can hear (They all trained to have excellent hearing). They immediately stopped and started walking towards the door with scared faces.

Everyone was confused as to why they were scared except me, Maria, and Hiro. I smiled and started heading out of the door saying "Come on we don't want to miss the next class." Hiro started walking with me and so did the others. The rest of the day was the same with Kyo and Yuki fighting, Hana talking about my friends weird electric signals, Uo talking with Kura about fighting and the rest was just me talking with Daiske and Hiro about dinner and other stuff. AT the end of the day I said good bye to everyone as I started walking off with Hiro, Daiske, Kura, and Maria.

Kyo asked "Why are they walking with you? I thought you said you wanted to do that alone. Why them not us?" I turned to him and smiled but Maria answered, "We are walking with her because the friend we are visiting is the same one Tohru's visiting. This friend is sick so we all decided to pay this person a visit." Yuki noticed how we avoided talking about the specifics of the person so he asked "Why aren't you telling us this person's gender or name?" Hiro decided to retort to that question "We don't have to tell ya a damn thing about it! Fuck off already! Let's go." and with that he turned and started walking with Daiske, Kura, Maria and me following. Before I left I gave them an apologetic bow. We all sensed someone following us so we went the more complicated way to the base. When we lost him we already were a block away from the base.

When we were walking I said in a threatening low voice "Hiro you could talk to anyone else like that except my friends and me am I clear?" Hiro and the others tensed and Hiro said "Yes." We stopped in front of a small abandoned shop. We went in and started walking towards the basement when we were their we entered. The basement was actually huger than the whole house doubled. Our base was like a huge club, sometimes we actually open it up to other people and that's how we get our money other than debts and other stuff of the sort. All of the gang was already here waiting for us. They all bowed when they saw me. "Now let's get this meeting started" I said with a grin.

Hatsuharu's POV

I was walking with Momiji to the group when we saw Tohru take off with four people. Momiji asked "Hey who are they and where are they taking Tohru?" I nodded in agreement to the question. "Those are Miss Honda's childhood friends and they are visiting a friend of theirs. At least that's what Miss Honda said." Yuki said. Hana was still looking in the direction they left while saying "Their electric signals are definitely hiding something." Uo than said "Let's just go home. Trust Tohru on this alright. Even though I'm suspicious of them I'm gonna trust Tohru on this."

With that they all started walking towards their house but I stayed. Momiji noticed and turned around "What's wrong Haru?" I responded with "You guys go ahead I'll catch up." Momiji than started walking with the others again while I followed Tohru and her friends. I couldn't shake the feeling that she was doing something else other than visiting her friend. They started going a crazy route of some kind and I lost them. "Damn!" I mumbled under my breath as I started heading home. Wait which way do I go again?

* * *

**End! I know it's not that entertaining or much yet but it will in the upcoming chapters! Bye-Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Kiss and the Truth

**Hello! Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry it took me a while to update because of school. Man I hate school! Anyway enjoy! Sorry for the double Hiro stuff but whatever that's a famous name in Japan.**

* * *

Previously:

When we were walking I said in a threatening low voice "Hiro you could talk to anyone else like that except my friends and me am I clear?" Hiro and the others tensed and Hiro said "Yes." We stopped in front of a small abandoned shop. We went in and started walking towards the basement when we were their we entered. The basement was actually huger than the whole house doubled. Our base was like a huge club, sometimes we actually open it up to other people and that's how we get our money other than debts and other stuff of the sort. All of the gang was already here waiting for us. They all bowed when they saw me. "Now let's get this meeting started" I said with a grin.

Hatsuharu's POV

With that they all started walking towards their house but I stayed. Momiji noticed and turned around "What's wrong Haru?" I responded with "You guys go ahead I'll catch up." Momiji than started walking with the others again while I followed Tohru and her friends. I couldn't shake the feeling that she was doing something else other than visiting her friend. They started going a crazy route of some kind and I lost them. "Damn!" I mumbled under my breath as I started heading home. Wait which way do I go again?

* * *

Tohru's POV

I sat in what Jason always called the 'Boss chair' and leaned back and looked at Maria expectantly. She immediately started "Every group is paying their sufficient money that they agreed to pay though one group is starting to rebel. Our money supply is good. We recently got a new group starting on a debt. The stocks are going just as you've said. All the banks are starting to make promising money shall we send a group to rob one?" I then said "Yes send Kallus and his group to rob Tokawa Bank. Tell me who's this new group and which group is rebelling?" She straightened up a bit and said "Opa's rebelling and the new group's name is Blue. The new group seems very promising since they are a family of doctors and lawyers. I made sure all the money was in place so don't worry."

I smiled at how she was able to do what I want before I even ask. "Let Soki's group handle the pests and make sure they exterminate the bugs. Thank you Mommy Money and make sure that we go in the cattle stocks now." Mommy Money's her gang name since she is a sort of caretaker and she's in charge of the money. Koln a captains from one of my sections said "We've claimed more of Tokyo now we own the beach's land and even the school near there. An opposing gang challenged you and I'm sure that you wouldn't mind since you've been craving a fight for a while now. They asked for the fight to be tomorrow so I accepted it for you." I nodded my head. Today was Saturday so I guess it's okay I have been craving a fight.

The rest of the time was me talking and training the newbies and teach the others strategies and what goes around the base. Even though I spent 5 hours their when I got out it still looked the same outside. That's why I loved Daiske's power so much. Kura and the others stayed at the base while I went home, they know all too well that I can take care of myself. When I went inside the house Momiji, Hiro(Sohma), Kisa, and Haru were there talking with Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure. I smiled at them as they greeted me. I went to them and sat next to Kisa. She hugged me and I patted her head. "Wow that was a short visit it was only 20 minutes." Kyo said.

I smiled at him and said "Yeah it was short because they were so tired that they ended up sleeping early." I lied, hey whoever said that I couldn't lie. "They as in more than one?" Yuki asked. I nodded and said "Their a pair of twins and well they told me they were tired because they stayed up all night making this." I said as I took out a box and opened it, it had some sweets and handmade clothes. Well I wasn't totally lying the twins that everyone calls Chinese Siamese Cats made this for me and a different gang member was sick. "Cool! Can we visit them?" Momiji asked. I smiled at him and said "Sure their cold would probably stop the day after tomorrow so sure." I knew they adored little kids a lot.

The rest of the day was us doing homework and having fun and eating. The next day was fun because Shigure decided that we should go to the park. When we were at the park the rest of the Sohma's (With the exception of Akito) were their. I was playing with Kisa on the swings when I was suddenly caught between a pair of twins. I laughed and they finaly let go, while one said "Big boss we-" and his sister continued "that you play here. And who-" the brother than continued "are they?" They both pointed at where the Sohma family were having a picnic. "I do have a social life unlike you guys who follow me wherever I go." I say. The Sohma family was looking at us "Their the people I told you about this is George and this is Crystal." I said pointing at them, they both had long dark blue hair with black at the end, they had a bang over one of their eyes mirroring the other, they both had green eyes and today they were both wearing matching outfits.(I'll let your imagination decide their outfits)

The only difference was their gender that everyone still mixes up or can't tell if their both girls or both boys if they first saw them. They saw the kids and Crystal hugged Kisa while Goerge hugged Momiji. They both screamed "They are so cute!" Everyone laughed at their behavior and we had fun playing with them. I went to the bathroom and the twins followed after me. "We've got a question. How come you didn't tell them your secret?" They both said at the same time. I sighed and said "Well they didn't ask and it's not like I'll tell them anyway it's too dangerous if they knew and plus their two different lives and I'll like to keep it that way." The twins looked at each other than laughed "Wow you don't trust them at all do you? Or you are trying to protect them? Well we'll help you since after all you are our queen and we are your loyal subjects." Then they bowed. At the time I didn't know this was going to cause a huge chain reaction.

Hatsuharu's POV

I was walking towards the water fountain when I saw Tohru, George, and Crystal talking in front of the bathroom. I ducked behind a wall and started listening I really didn't know what came over me. I heard the twins say "We've got a question. How come you didn't tell them your secret?" wait what secret? Than I heard Tohru reply "Well they didn't ask and it's not like I'll tell them anyway it's dangerous if they knew and plus their two different lives and I'll like to keep it that way." why is it dangerous? What are they talking about? The twins then laughed and said "Wow you don't trust them at all do you? Or you are trying to protect them? Well we'll help you since after all you are our queen and we are your loyal subjects." I was so confused what the hell did they mean Tohru doesn't trust us and what the hell's up with this secret shit! I immediately went back to the picnic making sure they didn't see me.

Normal POV

After their little discussion Tohru and the twins went back to the picnic unaware of Haru watching their every move. After the picnic everyone went their separate ways but Haru stopped Tohru and started dragging her away. "Go ahead of me guys. I'll catch up." Tohru said while waving at them. Everyone exchanged quizzical glances before shrugging and walking to their respectful places. Haru stopped in an abandoned alley and then turned to Tohru "What the hell are you?" He asked seriously. "What do you mean Haru?" Tohru asked faking innocence. "Cut the bullshit I heard your talk with the twins now for real what secret are you keeping from us." He said he now had her pinned against the wall making sure their was no way she could escape. Than Tohru did the most unexpected thing she laughed.

"Haru, since you already know something is up I'll tell you more like show you." Tohru said as she wiped the comical tears from her eyes. Haru looked at her like she grew two heads and she once again laughed. She looked side to side then up and down and then spoke "Actually I'm not really the naive and innocent Tohru Honda you all think I am, that's only part of me. I'm actually a gang leader. I'm telling you now don't mess with my gang life I don't want anyone to get hurt. Please don't get involved because you'll only end up hurt." She pleaded as she looked into his eyes. Haru didn't know why but he leaned in more and kissed her. It was like fireworks. Her eyes just pulled him in so much that he couldn't resist.

Tohru was shocked at the sudden action but found herself liking it and kissed back. They needed air so they both let go panting. They both had deep blushes on their faces. "I don't care whether your a gang leader or not your still Tohru Honda." Haru said. She smiled at him and gave him a light peck on the lips "Don't tell anyone what happened here. Maybe if your good I'll reward you." Tohru said seductively. He kissed her again and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. They smiled at each other and walked their separate ways while still thinking of each other and their kiss.

* * *

**End! Sorry for them moving so fast and stuff but hey my other stories are not moving at all so give me credit. Anyway in the next chapter something exciting is going to happen! Bye-Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3 Lazy and Tired, The Fight

**Ello! Sorry for the very long wait some things have been happening lately. Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Previously:

Tohru was shocked at the sudden action but found herself liking it and kissed back. They needed air so they both let go panting. They both had deep blushes on their faces. "I don't care whether your a gang leader or not your still Tohru Honda." Haru said. She smiled at him and gave him a light peck on the lips "Don't tell anyone what happened here. Maybe if your good I'll reward you." Tohru said seductively. He kissed her again and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. They smiled at each other and walked their separate ways while still thinking of each other and their kiss.

* * *

Normal POV:

When Tohru Honda arrived home she immediately started preparing diner after of course greeting everyone. When she finished she set up the table with ease and than everyone sat at the table as usual. Everyone ate with the usual chat and then Yuki asked "Miss Honda what did Haru want to speak with you about?" At this it caught the young writer's attention as well as the determined martial artist. Tohru fake-smiled at them and said "Oh nothing just something about Momiji and Kisa." They all accepted the lie because it was well known that Haru took care of them more than most of the cousins since they were so close.

The rest of the day went with Tohru doing her homework with Yuki's help and her talking to Shigure about his book and Kyo about martial arts and Yuki about his secret garden. It was the usual of course nothing out of the ordinary. At night they all said their good nights and went to bed but Tohru didn't go straight to bed she was working on something from her second life. She was the gang leader after all so she had to make sure all the banking was corrected and in charge of everything so she had double the work as them because her gang also runs a bodyguard company so she has to has to pull all nighter's most of the time. Tohru sighed as she signed one of the contracts she just accepted. She actually hated this part but it did help pay for her gang that she supported since most were orphans and they lived in the base ever since she saved them from the streets.

When she finished a stack of papers and began making some phone calls from her secret phone that she been had before she met the Sohma family. "Yeah tell them the deal is off and if you see any change in their eyes eliminate them right their and them." Tohru said in a cold voice to one of her subordinates. She ended the call and rubbed her eyes she was getting tired but needed to call some more people for the appointments and such. She decided to make some tea to wake her up and went downstairs. Tohru noticed that Shigure's work room light was still on so she went over their and found out that Shigure was still up. He noticed her and said "Oh hi Tohru! You can't sleep?" she smiled at him and said "Something like that. Want some tea?" he nodded and Tohru made the tea for both of them.

They talked a little while they drank their tea and in their conversation Shigure asked "Why were you awake?" she looked at him and weighed her options then she told half of the truth "Oh I was awake because I was working on some papers but don't let it bother you." he accepted it and they went back to their respective rooms. When Tohru was in her room she looked at the papers that she kept hidden from the rest of the household members in her draw and school bag. She stuffed them their so they wouldn't find it but she hated doing that since the draw wasn't that big and couldn't handle all the papers hence the reason some is in her school bag. That's why she was doing most of it now because it took too much space.

Tohru than preceded making calls all through the night and doing her work all the same. When she was done she looked out the window see the morning rays of the sun peaking through the forest that surrounded the household. Her eyes took in the beautiful sight with a look of aw. She stretched and decided to take a shower she was already used to all nighter's so she wasn't that exhausted. After the shower she got dressed since today she had another meeting and a fight coming up with yet another set of meetings, she would be lucky if she got any sleep at all but of course her 'secret family' would force her to sleep.

She smiled despite being tired and made her way downstairs right after grabbing her bag filled with all the papers she completed. Since it was the weekend she didn't have to worry about having to make breakfast for all of them and she did tell them(Shigure) earlier that she was going to be out today. She went out the house as quietly as possible as to not wake up the boys and be interrogated she'll leave that to Shigure. She made her way to a big buisness corporation building that said "Safe Protection" she laughed at the name before coming inside. The floor was made out of marble and had a gold and red colored carpet on the floor. There were columns that were made out of marble also and they had golden trimming. The walls were covered with paintings and sculptings and other art stuff as well as artifacts and pictures.

She was greeted by Kaitou another 'secret family' member. He smiled at her, walked up to her, bowed and said "Hello Queen!" Queen is one of her nicknames that her secret family gave her. She smiled and said "Hello Kaitou. If you don't mind shall we go into my office?" he nodded and they went to her office/suit and she jumped the big couch with a big 'hmp'. There was a couple other people there just smiling a her as she jumped on the couch. Maria than walked up to Tohru, held her hand out and said "Papers." Tohru groaned and threw the bag in her hand at Maria. Maria caught it and Kaitou than said "Queen you cannot sleep yet. There is still a meeting to attend to."

Tohru just turned reluctantly and said "I'm tired please be quiet and my 'twin' will tend to the meeting. Face my hell for me Twin!" and then a boy that was next to the window that looked like Tohru but with shorter hair said "No" Tohru rolled over to look at her 'twin' and glared at him. "Your going." She growled. He was unfazed and said in a flat tone "No" She continued to glare but he was still unfazed, he was the one person that can stand her glares. She gave up and said "Have my secretary go in the meeting and record it so I can go over it later." And than she fell asleep as everyone started doing their separate jobs and doing what she asked.

Later that day she was awoken by Kaitou. He said "Hey it's time for your fight come on." She smiled at him and started getting ready for her fight. She wore a mask and a long jacket like the one Uo has but with golden trimming and characters that says "Deadly Queen" and she also wears a red long shirt that says "Lady with Class" and she has jeans that have "Winner" on the sides and sneakers that says "Boss" She looked at herself in the mirror with a smirk.

She went to the meeting place with Maria, Hiro, Kura, Daiske, and her 'twin' whose actual name is Sasuke and they were also in their outfits. When they got there, there was about 50-70 people there with bats, crow bars, nun-chunks, and other things they can use to hurt anything. Tohru looked at them with amusement showing in her eyes(the only thing visible with the mask on) "So your the infamous leader of the Bloody Love. Never expected you to be a girl." The leader of the challenging group said. Than Tohru responded with "Yes I am. I never expected you to bring this many people *the leader smirked* but no matter number has nothing to do with strength. Stay back I want this fight all to myself, I'll finished this in one minute flat. Time me Bomb (Daiske)" The man was pissed and charged at Tohru with his men following.

He swung his bat at Tohru and she dodged by jumping in the air. She back-flipped in the air resulting in some people getting kicked and knocked out. When she landed a girl tried to punch her but she moved her head in time and grabbed the girls arm and swung her around injuring the girl and others. Someone tried to stab her with a blade but that resulted in Tohru breaking his wrist and using the blade to stab him and several others. She kicked a few others away and grabbed their weapons using it against the others and nearly killing everyone. She left the boss for last. She looked at him as she dropped a bloodied body that she was beating to the ground and walked up to him. She smirked behind the mask as the man attempted to shoot her with his gun but she dodged the bullet and stole his gun quickly from him. She twirled it around her fingers and said "I hate using such things because they don't teach you anything. So I'll use something else." As she said that she picked up a bat and swung it as his head and knocked him out instantly.

Tohru turned around and said "Time?" she ended up with no blood on her (surprisingly) because of her quick movements but ended up with a bloody field. "Awesome timing as usual. One minute." Daiske said. She smiled behind her mask and jumped out because of all the bodies and she didn't want her clothes to get dirty. They all start walking back through a secret way talking about all sorts of things but mainly about getting stronger opponents. Little did they know that the Queen was getting targeted and will get the fights she wanted

* * *

**Sorry again for the late sucky update. Anyway I'll see ya next time with more better details and a better chapter hopefully. Bye Bye!**


End file.
